


Summer Heat

by JunKisho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BANGKOK IS HOT, ChangChui Night Market, Elephant pants, In all sorts of ways, Khlong Lad Mayom Floating Market, M/M, Moaning Chris, Pranks, Tour Guide Phichit, Wat Pho, lame puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunKisho/pseuds/JunKisho
Summary: "Katsudon, we're supposed to be on a vacation, not a torture session," a heaving Yurio spat out.An illicit getaway to Thailand, with Phichit guiding them around the streets of Bangkok.Featuring Elephant pants, Thai massage, pranks and lame puns. And an occasionally inappropriate Chris.





	Summer Heat

Bangkok wasn't hot. It was absolutely sweltering in late July; the burn from the overhead sun reflected back by the heated asphalt. It was the kind of heat that stung the skin and seeped into the vessels, boiling the blood within, causing every one of their heat-addled headaches to worsen exponentially.

"Yuuri," Viktor drawled out shamelessly for the umpteenth time, the sharp edge of a hysterical whine grating on everyone's nerves. "It's too hot. My skin is burning red. Yakov will definitely eviscerate me once we get back to Russia."

Unable to tolerate his rink mate's dramatics, Yuri snapped, "Old man, I will help Yakov _obliterate_ you from existence if you _don't shut up right now_." Viktor merely sent back a childish pout to his junior, unfazed by the threat.

Yuuri sighed, used to his fiancé's antics. He cast a nonplussed glance at Viktor's outfit for the day - navy v-necked shirt paired with grey designer jeans that hugged his toned thighs and calves. Jeans that were most likely sticking uncomfortably to his skin, given the hot and humid weather of Thailand. Yuuri had to suppress a smirk at Viktor's discomfort; he had warned his fiancé that it would be hot in Thailand but Viktor still turned up, impeccably but inappropriately dressed for the weather.

The group of skaters - Yuuri, Viktor, Yuri, Otabek and Christophe were on a short weekend getaway to Thailand, with Phichit as their enthusiastic local guide. They had sneaked off after an exhibition skate in Japan, disappearing onto their plane after the unaware coaches dismissed them for the night. Guang Hong and Leo were unfortunately unable to join them, their own coaches having whisked them back to their respective countries for a round of intense training immediately after the exhibition. Online chats were muted and blocked, no doubt blown apart by the numerous frantic calls of the coaches when they finally deign to unblock the chats. Right now, their only concern was to find shelter from the suffocating heat.

Viktor was about to utter another word of discomfort when Phichit hurriedly ushered the whole group into a nearby cafe urging them to order a cold drink to cool down before vanishing abruptly. Viktor, Christophe and Yuri audibly groaned in relief when the blessed air conditioning hit their burning faces. Otabek was impassive as usual, although his frown turned less severe.

Orders of iced coffee and chocolate went round, the beads of cold condensation on the plastic cups an enticing invitation to the parched skaters. Moans of utter relief rang out indecently, the heat tinted blushes on their faces not helping their cause.

"This," Christophe declared impassionately. "Is the best coffee in the whole Thailand."

The rest chuckled tiredly, a retort at the tip of Yuri's tongue about this being Christophe's first cup of coffee in the country, forcibly restrained from escaping his lips as he bit on his straw with vigour.

Tinkling windchimes was the only warning before a tanned Thai barrelled in. "Elephant pants!" Phichit crowed triumphantly, after breezing back into the cafe with a black, nondescript plastic bag, gathering looks of skepticism from the other skaters. Yuuri was the only one who grinned, eyes lightening up in relief and glee as he accepted the proffered bag.

"Thanks Phichit," Yuuri hummed as he fished out a pair of navy blue, diamond patterned pants. Otabek echoed his sentiments in a murmur, grabbing a similar grey pair with swirling dreamweavers for himself. The Russian Yuri grunted suspiciously, although it gave way to smug satisfaction when he rummaged and discovered a tiger printed pair. Viktor and Chris looked on in childish wonder, dark teal and red pairs of pants with elephant prints left for them respectively.

"Bathroom's at the back, go change now!" It was the only encouragement they needed from Phichit before they headed over to be rid of their constricting jeans and bermudas.

Yuuri was the first to be back, feeling at ease with his new pair of pants, followed by Otabek and Yuri. Phichit took his leave then to change out, returning to the table with an awestruck Russian and French several minutes later, having donned a bright rainbow designed pair.

"These two were checking their asses out in the mirror," Phichit snickered uncontrollably, before whipping his phone out. "Photo time!" Without further ado, he pulled all of them, including a growling Yurio and a still-frozen Viktor, into the frame, shutter clicking away ominously.

It was only after everyone sat back down that they realized Viktor was still zoned out. Worried that the heat was getting to Viktor, Yuuri gently placed the back of his hand on Viktor's forehead to ascertain that the latter wasn't sporting a fever. His skin was slightly warmer than usual, yet he didn't react to Yuuri's ministration. Yurio suppressed another groan about Viktor's antics while Phichit snapped photos away at a shell-shocked figure skating Living Legend. Viktor finally jerked back into reality, jumping almost a foot into the air, when best friend Christophe unceremoniously shoved an ice cold cup of latte into the crook of his neck.

"Chris! What was that for?!" Viktor grumbled petulantly.

"You were spacing out for way too long." Christophe merely batted his eyelashes back, unrepentant.

"That's cause I'm still evaluating this pair of... What did you call them again, Phichit?" He queried.

"Elephant pants," all of the other skaters chorused.

Viktor hummed in response, giving no indication about his thoughts. "Viktor? What are you thinking about?" Brave Yuuri ventured hesistantly, unsure if he should snap his fiancé out of his musings.

A gleam entered Viktor's sharpened eyes, an unabashed grin adorning his face. "Elephant pants! I love them!"

"That's a great revelation and all, you balding old man. Could have done that much faster," Yurio couldn't help but grouse.

Before Viktor could defend the honour of his silver locks, Phichit interrupted with a placating grin. "Let's go before it gets crowded!" He ushered the lot of them out of the café, earning groans of dismay when they had to brave the heat once more. Although this time round, it was a markedly less disgruntled group that walked down the streets of Bangkok, the loose elephant pants keeping their legs cool.

"First stop, lunch!" Announced Phichit gleefully, earning an unnoticed smirk from Yuuri as their Bangkok itinerary officially kick-started.

A short taxi ride to Khlong Lad Mayom Floating Market later saw them squeezing past locals down narrow lanes. Tantalizing aroma from grilled cheese scallops, honey pork chops and stuffed squids titillated their olfactory senses, tempting their self-control over their current stringent diet.

After a handful of minutes just moving through the crowd, passing by stalls after stalls in different sections of the market, the group reached an emptier area nearer the back, mercifully cooler.

Yuuri and Phichit settled the rowdy group down before disappearing back into the throng of sweaty bodies and thick fumes from burning charcoal.

"Phichit," Yuuri started, as they pondered over the array of lunch choices. His best friend hummed in acknowledgement, deep in thought as they peered at the variety of delicacies spread for their taking.

"What's the theme for this trip?"

"Bang cocks?" Phichit mockingly leered with a raised eyebrow.

"Already in the itinerary," Yuuri returned with a deadpan.

Devious grins adorned their beautiful, innocent faces, dark chuckles resonating between the shared space.

"No pain, no gain," the two deviant minxes chorused with dark glee.

* * *

 

"Finally," a worn out Yurio grumbled without heat, Otabek silently nodding as per his usual countenance. Viktor and Christophe welcomed the duo back to their table with far more fervour, glinting eyes tracking the plates of steaming food laid before them.

Viktor nodded approvingly at the spread brought back with appraising coach eyes. Salt-crusted barbecued sea bass, clear seafood soup, chicken skewers amongst mango salad and boat noodles.

With a word of thanks, they started to attack the various meat with gusto. Abundant praises fell from their lips, evident in the soft breathy sighs of contentment and fluttering eyelids as they savoured their scrumptious meal.

"Try the soup! It's a local favourite," Phichit recommended. Doing his duty as best friends, Yuuri gamely gulped down a spoonful of clear seafood broth, smacking his lips in approval. The rest followed suit, unaware.

"Vkusn -" Viktor suddenly hacked halfway, caught off guard by the innocent looking soup. To his side, Christophe, Yurio and Otabek were coughing violently at the assault of spicy chilli down their throats. Surprised tears welled up in their eyes, noses starting to sniffle in painful heat. Phichit was unremorsefully snapping up the moment with a multitude of photographs, videos and boomerangs with a cackle while Yuuri covered his face with his hands, body trembling in mirth as their prank succeeded immensely.

"Yuuri!" Viktor cried out.

"What the fuck was that, Katsudon?!" Yurio tried to hiss in rage, his anger only made comical by his watery eyes and uneven voice.

"Tom Yum soup!" Phichit cheered, drinking a few spoonfuls without batting an eyelid. Yuuri followed his lead, nonchalently downing the soup like it was water.

"That is not meant for humans," Christophe wheezed, still not over his coughing fit.

Affronted, Phichit quickly shoved half a spoon of soup into Christophe's open and unsuspecting mouth, causing the French to splutter in shock at the second round of painful heat.

"It doesn't look like it contains chilli. It's not even red!" Viktor pouted, carefully stirring the soup with an air of distrust.

"Not all spicy food need to look red," reminded Yuuri. "We just fished out the chilli padi before serving it, that's all." A cheeky, unrepentant wink sealed his words.

"Oh god, my tongue is burning. _Do something_ ," Yurio complained alongside Viktor. Their tongues were sticking out in a bid to find any sort of relief, albeit uselessly.

The aftertaste of the chilli stung the whole mouth mercilessly, searing the spiciness into the tongue like a brand. The Europeans were red-faced, sweatily huffing and puffing to expel the heat from their mouths.

Taking pity on their plight, Yuuri volunteered to grab icy drinks for the group. He quickly returned with a tray of caramel-brown tea. The two Asians watched in amusement as the four downed half of the sweet Thai iced milk tea in one shot, the balm to their burning tongues.

Leaving them to enjoy the rest of lunch, thankfully without any chilli heat, Yuuri and Phichit happily polished off the remaining seafood soup between themselves as Viktor, Christophe, Yurio and Otabek looked on in newfound respect.

* * *

 

It was a sight to see, a mismatched group of blonds and brunettes gasping in awe as they took in the intricate designs of the various pagodas and temples after the hearty lunch. Yuuri was sure that his fiancé's breath stuttered when they entered a darkened hallway to witness a giant and completely golden reclining Buddha, just beside Wat Pho.

"Are you tired?" Yuuri kindly asked Viktor, knowing that the latter was still not used to summer heat in Asia.

"Only a little bit," admitted Viktor sheepishly. At that moment, Christophe shamelessly flung his arms around both Yuuri and Viktor, crumpling against them bonelessly and moaning about his sore legs.

Perking up at their exhaustion, Phichit suggested a trip to a locally famous Thai massage, located within the grounds of Wat Pho. The mere mention of a massage set their eyes ablaze - they were first and foremost athletes, and received routine massages to treat and relax their muscles. And they loved every single second of being under the experienced hands of a masseuse.

Or so they thought, rapidly changing their views of massage that bordered on demonic. Phichit had signed all of them up for a full body massage, and chortled openly at the Europeans' painful grimaces alongside Yuuri, who was already used to the Thai version.

The masseuses were brutal in their ministrations. Kneading and pulling apart the frabric of their knitted muscles in apathy. It was downright torture for the Europeans - protests and curses falling out of their lips in their native languages, the sheer pain depriving them of their cognitive abilities to stick to English. Otabek was the only one who bore through the intense pain stoically, not a single whimper escaping his lips, unlike Viktor - who was openly crying, or Christophe who was openly _moaning_ lewdly as if he loved every single second of being put through a human grinder. On the other hand, unending streams of vitriol erupted from Yurio, thankfully in Russian and muffled by the pillow shoved under his face.

Phichit and Yuuri took each roll, pull and push of kneaded muscles in stride, conversing in a mix of Thai and Japanese. They occasionally laughed outright at the abject suffering of Viktor and Yurio - the two Russians depicting the most entertaining reactions so far in the whole trip, and internally prayed that there wouldn't be leaked videos of a keening Christophe on the internet. Although Phichit did take his own fair share of blackmail worthy materials within the hour of torturous massage.

When the masseuses finally left after following through with the final stretches and popping their joints, all of them slumped down on the herbal-scented beds. Their legs had turned into warm putty as the last vestiges of pain faded away.

"That was _so_ good," Christophe shamelessly moaned. "We need to go for another round before we fly back."

His enthusiastic reaction warmed Phichit's heart - he was initially hesitant about their reception towards Thai massages, knowing that it bordered on the painful side. Although shriveled whimpers from the Russians rebelled against Christophe's suggestion, bodies unwilling to undergo a second time of scarring Thai massage.

"I'd rather suffer through 24 hours straight of ballet under Lilia, and then 72 hours of Yakov's lecture," Viktor sniffled pathetically, Yurio groaning in assent.

"It wasn't _that_ _ _bad__ , Viktor," Yuuri consoled, slumping in relief as the aches from grueling practice dissipated.

"It was _hell,_ " Viktor vehemently decreed. "My legs have turned into a painful mush, I don't think that I can jump a double flip, much less any quadruples."

"Katsudon, we're supposed to be on a vacation, not a torture session," a heaving Yurio spat out. Otabek grunted in affirmation, himself sinking deeply into the mattress, arm thrown haphazardly over his eyes.

Only Christophe and Phichit looked relaxed and satisfied in the aftermath of the massage, Yuuri a close runner-up. A kindly looking staff walked over worriedly, Phichit engaging her with a chirpy negotiation to let them rest for the next ten minutes. Seeing that there were more customers filing into the parlour, they had to compromise - six adults flopping bonelessly onto each other, cramped within the confines of two beds.

"What's next, oh devilish ones?" Christophe asked, even having the energy and decency to be chirping cheerily, earning himself unveiled glares from the two aching Russians.

"Night market!" whooped Phichit. "Cab is coming in ten minutes, get your fine asses in gear, boys!"

With a final groan of creaky muscles, the haggled group of skaters heaved themselves up and out of the comfortable mattresses. They tiredly strolled out of the majestic compound and waited by the slightly rank pavement for their ride.

The sky was still bright and clear in the late evening, although mercifully with occasional breezes cooling their heated skin. A seven-seater taxi pulled up right next to them, Phichit throwing open the passenger seat with a flourish, melodious Thai floating in an easy conversation with the driver. Yuuri and Viktor clamored into the back seat, hands intertwined loosely as they spoke in hushed whispers. The remaining three took the middle row, Yurio drawing the short ens of the stick and getting stuck in between Christophe and Otabek. The young teen grumbled under his breath at his unfortunate predicament, as per all the other seating arrangements thus far in most of the taxi rides in Thailand. He snuggled closer to Otabek, backing away from Christophe's relentlessly teasing gaze and smirk. Their bone-deep weariness from a day of masochism, accompanied by the cooling air conditioner, lulled them to sleep instantaneously. Viktor using Yuuri as his personal pillow, likewise Yurio and Otabek. Christophe mock-pouted at his lack of a snuggle buddy, evoking light giggles from the still-awake Asians. It wasn't long when he himself drifted off into a nap.

The car ride was smooth, albeit slow as the evening peak period hit the highways in full force. Upon reaching their destination, Yuuri gently roused the napping skaters, leaving Phichit to handle the payment. They stumbled out of the cab, rubbing away the remnants of sleep from their tired eyes.

"Where are we?" Viktor yawned, leaning heavily on Yuuri's shorter frame, rubbing his cheeks against his fiancé's. Yurio tsked at their overtly affectionate behaviour; Phichit preoccupied with breaking down instagram with multiple uploads of the cute couple, Christophe at his side suggesting hashtags that increasingly became more explicit and obscene with each passing word. Mortified, Yuuri could only stand ramrod still under the sensory assault, a rosy blush spreading across his cheeks, ears and neck at an alarming rate. The motley crew garnered furtive glances and whispered judgment from passers-by, causing Yuuri to bemoan his current predicament, cinnamon orbs scanning for an escape route in panicky saccades.

Fortunately, Yuuri was rescued from an impending death from embarrassment by an apathetic Otabek who gestured the group to enter the market grounds, the latter citing the darkening sky as reason to start moving in. Yurio promptly jumped onboard with the Kazakh's plan, having been thoroughly disgusted by the childish and salacious adults surrounding him.

Stepping through the gated entrance was akin to entering a separate dimension; remixes of English billboard hits boomed from the overhead speakers, the whole area lit by yellowish-orange street lights interspersed by strobe lights that painted the night market with splashes of pink, green, blue and purple. Pairs and groups of young adults milled about the open area, donning trendy attires as they shopped, ate and drank to their heart's content.

More than one jaw dropped when they stood in the middle of the market, eyes taking in the spectacular sight displayed proudly in front of them.

"Not your typical, _plane_ night market, eh?" Phichit teased, looking mighty pleased with his overused pun. Yuuri was the one who unexpectedly groaned, having been subjected to his best friend's brand of jokes and puns for the past few years.

The source of Phichit's litany of excited chatter and shutter clicks was an actual, old plane showcased in all of its aviation glory in the middle of the night market. The owner was originally in the boutique business, although he somehow decided to acquire a bigger space which also included an aeroplane in the package deal. Since then, the place had been transformed into a fashionable hangout for locals and tourists alike.

"Don't shake your head at me, Yuuri! There is _plane_ _ _-__ _ty_ more to come!" The energetic Thai continued, eliciting more stifled groans from the youngest in their group.

"Phichit," Otabek intervened quietly. "What are the _planes_ for dinner?"

An ecstatic Phichit clapped his hands in surprised glee, hysterical that his supporter would be the silent Kazakh of all people.

"Alright folks," Yuuri butted in with a little more force than necessary. "Time to start before the crowd comes in."

"Explane no further! Let's fly!" Cheered Viktor, who promptly got kicked in the back by an irate teenager, leaving behind a white slipper print that contrasted nicely with the navy shirt.

Touring the night market, each holding and sipping the sweet juice of young coconuts, they shopped for cheap clothes, occasionally patronizing a food stand to share a bite.

"This is a Mother Trucking hell of a beef burger," Christophe shamelessly announced after having his first bite.

The bun was warm and buttery, crackling skin yet soft and easy to eat. The beef patty was well seasoned, pairing perfectly with the bacon strips and the sweet, spicy yet tangy homemade mayonnaise sauce. The small burger was devoured within seconds, prompting Yuuri to buy another before a fight broke out amongst themselves over "Who gets the last bite; damn it, it's definitely not you, Viktor!"

The rowdy group was placated when Christopher snatched the newly cooked bun from a stunned Yuuri, mouthing a hasty thank you, and proceeded to tear off huge chunks to stuff them into the bickering Russians' mouths. Yurio choked and sputtered at the sudden intrusion, whereas a muffled "Vkusno!" sounded from Viktor who had anticipated Christophe's maneuver.

Dinner was at a homely restaurant; a taste of grandma's warmth and love in the healthy feast of pork rib soup with sliced bamboos, stir-fried cabbage, steamed custard egg and traditional Thai fish cakes. With half a mind to up their cardio training when they got back, the group dug in heartily, not minding their diets for the last few hours of the day.

They then washed down dinner with craft beers, found at the other end of the night market. The fruity fizz and light flavors refreshed their taste buds, leaving their tongues tingling pleasantly. Adamant about not being left out, Yurio snuck sips from Otabek's cup, ignoring furtive worried looks from Yuuri and Viktor's knowing smirk. A Russian wouldn't be able to keep away from alcohol after all.

Declaring that it was finally time to return, in Viktor's no-nonsense coach tone - he explained that he was in charge of all of their health and wasn't quite ready to be lambasted by the other coaches, the troop hailed a cab down and made their way back to their hotel, after whines of disappointment erupted from Christophe and Yurio who wanted to stay out and play.

Bidding each other a good night's sleep, Viktor and Yuuri were about to enter the threshold of their shared room when Christophe turned around and solemnly said, "When in the capital of Thailand, do what the Thais do."

With Viktor's eyebrows raised encouragingly and inquisitively, Christophe continued dramatically, " _ _Bang__ _ _ _ _cock____ _ _s__." Stifling a hysterical giggle, he hurriedly closed the door behind him just in time to avoid a pillow angrily hurled in his direction by a swearing Russian kitten. Phichit's unrestrained howls of laughter, muffled behind his own closed door sounded out with a loud cheer of "Home base, Yuuri!"

Blushing heavily, Yuuri pushed his fiancé into the room, a familiar spark of molten heat and desire blazing into life in his darkened chocolate orbs, hands leaving burning trails on Viktor's warm skin, hips purring out seductive promises to an equally aroused Viktor.

Bangkok wasn't hot, Viktor hazily thought in hindsight, because Yuuri was the only one that could burn through and brand his soul; and he had one hell of a hot bod, as clothes dropped to reveal strips of tantalizing sun-kissed skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Phichit training Yuuri's tolerance to spicy food during Detroit days
> 
> Inspired by my own experiences in Bangkok the past few days. These places are real. The heat was real. The spiciness was also very real
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kiryouya) if you have _burning_ questions to ask! (is shameless)


End file.
